


[Podfic]Osculate

by russianoatmeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianoatmeal/pseuds/russianoatmeal
Summary: Just a cute date in a café on White Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Osculate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251020) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



> This is my first podfic, hope it's ok! Enjoy!

Title: Osculate  
Author: terminallydepraved  
Reader: russianoatmeal  
Length: 00:03:51  
Format: MP3, M4B   
Download MP3: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/53827qj2iax41sz/Osculate.mp3?dl=0)  
Download M4A: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xv9nd2wg3gjelt8/Osculate.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
